


The Evolution of a Friendship

by flipflop_diva



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess and Cece help each other through the travails of dating, and learn something about themselves in the process. Set in the middle of the season 1 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evolution of a Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



“He’s an idiot.” Jess smiled at Cece as she dropped down beside her on the ground. It had taken her awhile to find where Cece had gone. The noise of the guys as they dug through Nick’s possessions boxed up in his moving truck was faint from this distance.

Jess frowned as she got settled on the ground. “Oh, this is not at all comfortable,” she said.

“Yeah, I’m well aware of that,” Cece said, then clarified. “That he’s an idiot. I knew that when I was,” Cece scrunched her nose, “ _dating_ him.”

“Well, I’m just saying, He’s an idiot. And I have a beer for you.”

Jess reached over and dangled a beer in front of Cece.

Cece took it.

“Thanks.”

“You guys will probably work it out,” Jess said. “It’s not like he’s ever going to do better than you.”

“Nah.” Cece signed, leaning back a little, resting on her hands. “I don’t think I want to.”

“That’s good,” Jess said.

“Good?”

“Well, he’s an idiot, so … good. If it’s what you want, it’s good.”

“I think it’s what I want.”

“Good.”

Cece looked over at her. “And what about you?”

“What about me what?”

“What about you and …” She waved her hand around. “Anyone?”

Jess shrugged. “They’re all idiots.”

Cece nodded. “That they are. All of them.”

“Yeah,” Jess said. She held out her beer bottle toward Cece. “To us someday breaking free from idiots.”

“Or embracing them,” Cece said.

Jess laughed, clinking her bottle against Cece’s. “To idiots!”

“To idiots.”

Cece sighed. “Do you ever think how much easier our lives would be if we were just lesbians?”

Jess contemplated this. “Girls are so much easier,” she said. She titled her head to the side and studied Cece. “Waitttttt,” she said. “Did you mean, if we were lesbians together?” She gestured between the two of them.

Cece shrugged. “Why not?” she said. “You are the person in my life I’ve had the longest relationship with.”

“True,” Jess nodded. “You do know everything about me, _and_ you still like me.”

“You don’t care what I do for a living.”

“You understand that I like to make craft projects in the living room.”

“You don’t get jealous that my other friends are hot.”

“You would totally be fine when I invite the kids over to practice handbells in our apartment.”

Cece smiled. “Well, maybe not so much.”

Jess shrugged. “We were pretty bad.”

“You were horrible,” Cece said. “The word you are looking for is horrible.”

“You’re harsh,” Jess said.

“But I still love you.”

“That you do.”

“It would be so much easier.”

“Yeah. It would.”

•••

_[Six months later]_

“He’s an idiot.”

Jess slipped into the booth across from Cece and handed her a martini.

Cece shrugged. “Yeah, I know.”

“You can do so much better.”

“I know.”

“He can’t, though. No way. Not even a little bit. You are the top of his game, the highest level of his Tetris, the homerun of his baseball, the Stanley Cup of his …”

“I get it, Jess.”

“Sorry. I was just trying to help.”

“You did great.”

“He’s an idiot.”

“That he is.”

“If it helps,” Jess said. “My guy was an idiot too.”

“It doesn’t help.”

“Okay, just throwing that out there.”

“Great.”

“Maybe we really should have considered that lesbian thing,” Jess mused.

“It’s not too late.”

“Mmmm,” Jess said. “I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“I would.”

“What?” Jess’ eyes widened. She stared at Cece, her mouth hanging open a little.

“Don’t look so scandalized.”

“I’m not scandalized!”

“You look scandalized.”

“No, I just …. You never told me.”

“I knew it would scandalize you.”

“I’m not scandalized!”

“You say that now. But you _look_ scandalized.”

•••

_[Two months later]_

“He’s an idiot.”

This time it was Cece holding out the cosmopolitan along with a box of tissues.

“Thanks,” Jess sniffled.

“You could do so much better than him.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“No, really, I’m not,” Cece said. “He’s an idiot. Now, scoot over.”

She waited till Jess edged over a bit, then sank on to the couch next to her.

“He’s not worth it,” Cece told her.

“I know,” Jess said and sighed. She looked at Cece, then rested her head against Cece’s shoulder.

“Why do I always attract the idiots?” she moaned.

“You’re too nice.”

“That’s a horrible reason to attract idiots.”

“Yeah, it is.” Cece reached over and patted her on the arm. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.”

Jess titled her head so she could see Cece’s face. “Maybe you should teach me,” she said.

“Teach you?”

“How to be a lesbian.”

“You can’t teach someone how to be a lesbian.”

“Maybe I am and I just don’t know it.”

“Yeah,” Cece said. “Maybe.”

“Teach me,” Jess said.

“Fine,” Cece said.

She lifted her hand, placed her palm against Jess’ cheek, looked her directly in the eyes. The she moved in, placing her lips on Jess’, soft and tender and very, very gentle.

She pulled away after a few seconds.

“Oh,” Jess said. “That was really nice.”

“It was.”

“Let’s do it again.”

“Okay.” Cece leaned in again. This time Jess responded, her lips pressing back.

“Oh,” Jess said when they were finished. “That was even nicer.”

“Yeah,” Cece agreed. “It was.”

•••

_[Four months later]_

“Okay,” Jess said. “That was really nice.”

“Really nice?” Cece sat up and looked at her. “I give you my best work and all you can say is it’s ‘really nice’?”

“It was really great?”

“Don’t kiss up to me now. It won’t work.”

“Am I officially now one of your idiots?” Jess said.

“No, you’re not.”

“I better not be.” Jess reached out and took Cece’s hand. “Because this does feel nice.”

“It does.”

“The guys will never let us hear the end of it once they find out.”

“No,” Cece said. “They’ll just ask if they can watch.”

“They can’t watch.”

“They definitely can’t watch.”

“Are we going to tell them?”

“The guys?”

“Yeah, the guys.”

“Do you want to tell them?”

Jess shrugged. “I don’t know. Do you?”

Cece smirked. “Sneaking around can be fun.”

Jess nodded. “I’m not really good at the sneaking.”

“I am.”

“You can’t be that good. You and Schmidt got caught.”

“Maybe we wanted to get caught.”

“Do you want us to get caught?” Jess asked.

“Maybe,” Cece said. “But not right now.”

“What do you want to do right now?”

“This.” Cece leaned over, pressing her lips against Jess’, her hands skimming down Jess’ sides, dipping under the covers to somewhere much more intimate.

“Ohhh,” Jess moaned. “That feels nice. Really nice. Do that again.”

Cece smirked. “With pleasure.”

“You know,” Jess said later that night, curled in Cece’s arms, both of them soaked with sweat. “Maybe it’s a good thing we always dated idiots.”

“Yeah,” Cece said. “Maybe it is.”


End file.
